


I came here to Dance not to Fall in Love

by anfuu



Series: dancing in the dark [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I don't even know where this is going, M/M, again i think this will be my first series, i'll add up as story goes on, not happy of the title might change it later if i can sobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gorgeous. She was by far the most beautiful woman he ever met. When she laughed, she had this outburst, and people just /knew/ it was natural. Her eyes showed the galaxy everytime she laid eyes on him. She loved him. And Bokuto loved her.</p><p>And he's going to marry her in two months.</p><p>Dance AU where everyone is specialized in a particular dance, instead of volleyball position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came here to Dance not to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT I'm sorry for messy handwriting and such qwq  
> Please comment on how I can improve it !
> 
> Concerning the story, I did not decided yet of Bokuto's wife name. And I'm sorry for the dancing vocabulary ... It's hard since I'm french, but yeah
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !!
> 
> Also : clearly, they are older, maybe around 28-30 ??

She was gorgeous. She was by far the most beautiful woman he ever met. When she laughed, she had this outburst, and people just /knew/ it was natural. Her eyes showed the galaxy everytime she laid eyes on him. She loved him. And Bokuto loved her.

And he's going to marry her in two months.

 

 

Of course, but next to her, he's dumb. However, there was one thing he could do for her. Realizing her dream : marry her and dance the waltz just like a princess would do with her prince. And wasn't he a prince ? Hell yeah, he was fucking Prince Charming. He just didn't know how to dance.

So when his mother told him that it would be for the best that he learns it with a professional, he immediately agreed. Learning it from TV was certainly not the best thing ever, wasn't it ? Especially when you already tried it and tried to be too awesome and nearly broke a table. But come on, this spinning he just did /was/ awesome.

Lessons took place at 4pm, next to Tokyo. He enrolled to the Tuesday and Friday classes for now. He'll see how much he progresses later, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a disaster. And yeah, also the fact that he needed to take care of the preparations for his wedding. But he didn't need to look ridiculous in front of all his friends, and surely not his wife, whom he knew, knows how to dance it.

He found himself in front of the glass door. With his dancing skills, surely he'll make a fool out of himself, and he doesn't want to look like an idiot, oh no. He hesitated coming in, taking a step forward, then taking it back, then forward, and on and on, until a young woman opened the door to enter.

"Will you come in ?" she smiled, holding the door for him. Without thinking, he instinctly came in, whispering a soft thank you. The young orange haired girl left him behind, all alone. 

There wasn't even a reception.

"Uhm, excuse me !" he quickly took the arm of the obviously younger girl, a bit forcefully, he had to admit, after her little scream of surprise and hurt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you alright, I don't really measure my power... Are you okay ?" he asked really quickly, releasing the little girl, who burst laughing.

"I'm fine, big man. I was just a bit surprised" she smiled like the sun "what is it ? Are you lost ?"

"Yeah, kinda" he laughed nervously "will you help me ?"

"I don't know the building well, actually. I just know where my classes are : Lindy Hop. Next to that are Rock and Roll and Jive." she lied a finger on her mouth, thoughtfully "Any of them ?"

"Natsu !" they both turned to look at the one who called. It was an older, still seemingly younger than Bokuto, boy. He had orange hair just like her and looked like he had ran everywhere.

"Oh, there's big bro !" she grinned "he knows almost everyone in here, he might help you." she smiled, letting his brother stand next to her.

"Daamn, where were you ? It's so unusual for you to be late, I looked everywhere !"

"Sorry, I was with friends, and time passed by" she giggled "oh, but can you help this lost lad ? He has to take classes."

"Whuu- but it's already half past 4, is he going to be alright ?" he dumbly asked to his little sister, who just shrugged. He looked at Bokuto from head to toe. "Alright, I'll do my best ! My name is Hinata Shouyo ! Just like my dear friend Kenma says, status don't really matter here, so you may call me just Shouyo !"

"And I'm Natsu ! Let's get along !"

"Bokuto Koutaro, future fellas ! I'm here to learn how to dance the Waltz for my precious future wife !" he gave his hand to shake. Hinata and Natsu both shook it.

"Let's work well together !!" they chanted together.

After talking about this and that, Shouyo finally took Bokuto to his classes. In front of the door, who was obviously closed due to the fact that well, it was a dancing building, music can easily mix together; Hinata looked at the weird hair coloured man with pity.

"Uhm, just so you know. The 'teacher' in this classes is quite strict, sooo ...." he suddenly opened the door and muffled a quick goodluck before leaving just as fast.

Classes already started, for it was almost 5pm. He could see many people of all ages in here. They were all dancing and spinning, trying not to get hurt. They were all mixed couples, dancing perfectly - well, at least, better than him. He looked around to see if there was any teacher around.

"If it's for the Waltz classes, you're really late." he heard a soft voice next to him. Teacher was just next to the door.

"Ahah, yes, sorry, I got lost ?" he managed to say, slowly, surprised he didn't stutter. The man standing next to him seemed a lot younger than him. He had messy black hair, which however, looked clean, in a certain way. Though, he clearly looked like the type of dude to be easily bored by life.

Music stopped and so did everyone else dancing. A young petite woman clapped her hands together.

"Alright, everyone's starting little by little to get the steps !" she said in a cheery voice. She had big round eyes, and hair gold. She was elegant. Everyone clapped along, to congratulate themselves, somehow.

"Hitoka, come here." the black haired man called. The blonde woman quickly came to him, then took a look at Bokuto. She quickly averted her eyes back to the man next to him, then to the ground. She seemed a bit unease, and tried to dance it away with little jumps.

"Don't worry, you're doing a great job." he said, trying to reassure her. She looked up and bright.

"Thank you, Keiji !" she smiled wide. She looked so pretty, Bokuto could feel his heart warm up. She glanced at the owl once again.

"And you are ...?" a timid voice could be heard. He could notice that she looked a bit scared and still hesitant in looking at him directly - was it because of his hair ?

"My name's Bokuto Koutaro ! Nice to meet you !" he gave his hand to her, trying desperately to comfort her tense attitude. His shouting made her tense up a bit, he noticed but still managed to keep his big idiot grin. Don't fuck up and scare the pretty teacher away, Bokuto. Not on your first day.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yachi Hitoka." she smiled and shook his hand. Her hand was seemingly smaller than his, and so was she. "Did you came here ..." she threw a quick glance behind him "err, alone ?"

Bokuto realised : everyone was in pairs, so of course, coming alone would be strange when you want to learn a dance for two. He looked back at her and tried to hide his embarrassment with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm getting married actually, and my fiancée wants to dance the Waltz at our wedding" he started "She already knows all the steps, I just don't want to disappoint her" he was a bit uneasy, but showed them without shame the ring he wore at his left hand. He could hear all the room being in awe, and it kind of embarrassed him, along as made him happy.

Yachi took a few steps away, looked at him like analising, then turned to the room without saying a word. She was deep in thought, and looked each person properly, then turned to Bokuto again.

"How tall are you ?"

"185 cm ?"

"And your wife ?"

"180 cm, without heels, obviously"

Her eyes widened. It's true that a woman going atop 170 cm was rare, so when he realised his fiancée did not hear heels, he was as surprised as her. Yachi scanned the room again. It was obvious, somehow, that all women here were under 180, the tallest being around 172, and Yachi being herself only a mere 169 cm, which was tall, considering she heighted 149cm when she was 15 years old. Yep, a miracle. She glanced over at Akaashi, pleading for some help.

"I guess, we can't afford to fuck it up, since it will be ... You know, a wedding" she stated "Bokuto-san -"

"Please, call me Koutaro. Good Shouyo told me that it was alright calling by names, here !"

She stopped for an instant and smiled, getting in position.

"Fine, Koutaro-san. Please, have some steps with me."

She looked so delicate and at the same time, ready to show him how is it to lead a Waltz. He took her hand and pressed his body against her. Yep. She was a good twenty centimeters smaller than him. They both laughed at this height difference, before Yachi adjusted his posture to make it look okay.

"Get the beat."

She instructed, and music started to play. She lead him first, surely getting all the wrongs in his dance to correct it later. It looked okay the first minutes until he started mixing his legs with her and getting too fast then stepping on her feet. She didn't say anything, though, and on a quick mouvement that followed the music, got the rythm in their dance right once again. She was really a pro ....

"Alright, I got mostly of it." they stopped dancing. Yachi came to Keiji once again, and started to whisper stuff Bokuto couldn't hear. Without noticing, people around him were watching him intensely. Man, it was weird, wasn't it ? First time, and Yachi talking to the other teacher never felt so long. One man with crazy hair came to him and patted his shoulder.

"Man, for a first time, you're quite good, may I say. But your rythm sucks, I wonder how Hitoka-chan will work it." he glanced at the petite woman.

"I used to train in the living room, I'm glad I was a bit cool for a moment, wasn't I ?" he smiled at the black haired man. He grinned mischeviously as an answer.

"Suuuureee ... Oh, since you may come here often, I shall present myself. Kuroo Tetsurou." he gave his hand to shake. Man, he didn't know how or why, but he felt like this man will be either his best friend or his biggest enemy. He shook his hand.

"Bokuto Koutaro. But yeah -"

"Call you Koutaro, I've heard. So you met the little chap ? Orange haired."

Bokuto immediately recognised the description of Hinata Shouyo. Which resulted in screaming his name, unconsciously. He quickly put his hand on his mouth, but it was too late. Everyone was staring at him. Nice first impression .....

"You know what ? We'll be good friends." Kuroo suddenly let slip "By the way, I'm on the Rock and Roll classes. Glad I could meet you on this particular day, dude."

Bokuto looked at him curiously, then watched him go out of the room, greeting the man called Keiji. Putting his shoes on, Kuroo looked up at Bokuto who was still watching him, pointed to the man he has greeted before, put a grave expression on his face and mouthed the words "good luck", thumbs up, and left. What a dweeb. Man, he looked like so much fun to have around. Love at first sight.

Yachi and Keiji were still whispering hard, but neither Bokuto nor anyone else in this room tried to pay attention anymore. When the blonde woman noticed they weren't doing a thing, she whooshed them away with a single hand.

"Hey, you're not paying those classes for eavesdropping." she sounded nice and strict. The black haired man next to her grinned at her, as if he was proud of her "If you're not doing anything, I'll ask you to work on your liftings."

They all looked at each other. Kuroo leaving them, they were not in pairs. Another woman with black hair put into two pigtails - maybe Kuroo's ex partner- looked at the two teachers, excused herself and went away.

Bokuto watched them as they were all doing different figures; some missed, some beautifully executed. Most of couples were the girl being the lifted, and that's how you could guess who were the pros, and who were not. They were all doing mistakes, but the novices looked messy and too strict, while the pro were fluid, and most of all, it was the boy being the lifted. He watched them in awe, as some were juste the girl hanging on her partner's neck, to the professionals who were holding their partner almost gravity defyingly.

It was such a beautiful thing to see. He closed his eyes and imagined his fiancée and himself being able to do that.

When music stopped, all the people remaining gathered around the two teachers, standing against the door.

"You've worked hard. Sorry for being a bit absent today, but you didn't need me. You all progressed a lot, and I'm looking forward to more." Keiji spoke first. He had a clear voice, and it sounded supportive if it were not for the fact that he looked like he had no expressions.

"Please keep up the good work." Yachi continued, supporting. She looked at everyone one by one before they both shout for their leaving.

When everyone left, Yachi approached Bokuto, shyly. It looked like she wasn't that at ease with new people, and that made Bokuto wonder why did the other dude did not come and talked to him, instead ? He tried to reassure the petite girl with a big grin, and tapping on her shoulder. He had to say something to break the ice -

"I !!" he got cut in surprise, and even that outburst impressed the one that voiced it. She cleared her throat before continuing "E-erm, yeah I figured that, with my height" she laughed a little and showed clearly their height gap "I couldn't help you much..."

Bokuto looked a bit sad. So, will it be impossible for him to learn the Waltz ? He thought of still training in his living room, though. Or find another professional partner.

"But I got a solution to this, don't worry !" she said with a bright smile. The man who remained silent slowly came up to them. Bokuto couldn't connect one and one together. Obviously blocked by the fact that all women in this classroom were a bit more smaller than her, or just slightly taller.

She took Akaashi with one hand and showed him with the other, as if he was a precious present. No expression still showed in his eyes, if not infinite boredom.

"Here's your partner." she smiled a bit reluctantly at the both of them. Oh she knew Akaashi will not let her live that down. But it was the only solution, right now.

Bokuto's eyes widened as words left her mouth. Him ? Dancing with a guy ? Hitoka looked really serious, due to the fact that she was really uneasy and did not want to look at him in the eyes. He shrugged, which the two dancers did not fail to notice. The blonde girl smiled brightly. It followed with a hand to shake from the tall black haired dancer.

"Akaashi Keiji. Let's work hard together, Bokuto-san"

He slowly squeezed the hand with beautiful long fingers handed at him, too confused to do anything else.

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it !"


End file.
